


Fit for an Angel

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he buy the car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit for an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble done for a photo challenge. The Photo was a red sports car.

Dean was amazed that they’d won the lottery and had more money than they knew what to do with. Pretty good feat for two dead guys, huh? He didn’t even remember buying the damned ticket. 

And that car! 

What the hell was he thinking? It was smoking hot but it didn’t hold a candle to the Impala. He should have his head examined. 

Then he heard the engine roaring as his own guardian angel drove up, popped the doors and got out of the car. 

Ah, Cas! It looked damned good on him! _That_ was why he bought the thing.


End file.
